[unreadable] This application is a competing renewal application for years 32-37 for this Training Grant in Diabetes and Endocrinology. It was the first, and remains the longest-running, T-32 grant at the University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine. The goals of the application are: [unreadable] A. To attact outstanding MD and PhD postdoctoral trainees with authentic academic interests and potential. [unreadable] B. To pair them with similarly outstanding research training faculty to serve as mentors. [unreadable] C. To provide a venue for outstanding training and mentoring in diabetes, obesity, bone and mineral, osteoporosis and cellular and molecular endocrinology research. [unreadable] D. To eliminate the barriers between clinical, basic and translational research in Endocrinology. [unreadable] E. To support the trainee's and mentor's needs in providing this outstanding training. [unreadable] F. To provide a supportive and highly enriching didactic environment in which to receive this training. [unreadable] G. To help the trainees transition to junior faculty positions. [unreadable] H. To protect trainees from clinical responsibilities while receiving research training. [unreadable] I. To provide opportunities for research training to all members of all ethnic groups. [unreadable] J. To provide instruction in research integrity. [unreadable] In the last round of funding, the program has shown a strong record of meeting all of these goals, with 8 of 13 graduates in the past 10 years now serving in academic positions, and one in a research position in pharmacology [unreadable] [unreadable]